Wait For It
by Antheia Nicholls
Summary: Mikayla is clueless as to how her dates always end badly. As she goes on what she's decided is her final blind date, she realizes that maybe, in 1 out of 100 dates, you can skip the introductions and formalities, especially when you've known the guy for years.


**_A/N: Hi, this is a simple one-shot I found in my old documents, and I thought I'd share it with you guys. After a long time since I've updated "The Switch", maybe this could somewhat compensate for what I didn't finish. I'm so sorry. Anyway, here's the one-shot! If you want to keep in touch, go follow me on twitter CHANDNANLERBONG love ya bye_**

.

.

.

.

.

The smell of brewed coffee, with a hint of pizza, fills the air. Mikayla wakes up from her desk, desperately trying to rub off the sleep from her eyes. She looks up and smiles at her co-worker, Amy, who has come to her rescue with a box of pizza in her left hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good thing you finally woke up. If you hadn't, Bob would be pissed," Amy laughed, setting the coffee and pizza down on Mikayla's desk.

"Hey! I'm not a 'sleeping-on-the-job ' type! Definitely not. It just so happened that I had a rough night yesterday."

Amy smirked. "Your date managed to keep you up the whole night, didn't he?"

Mikayla's face reddened, and gave Amy a light slap on the shoulder. "No, nothing like that! The date was awful, and I ended up going to a nearby bar." She gave a long sigh. "Seriously, I just don't know what's wrong with me? I've just been on my 98th date since I've moved to Chicago, and none of them were good. Damn, am I not pretty enough?"

With a pout, she grabbed a slice of pizza and munched on it while Amy gave a chuckle and patted her head. "Aw sweetie, it just goes to show that none of the guys here are good enough for you. You've been here for, what, 4 years already? Going on 98 dates is not that bad! Besides, you've got another hot date tonight!"

Mikayla groaned. "Amy, I specifically told you not to set me up again! The last time you did that, he left me and I ended up at some bar called McLaren's, watching a guy try to desperately hit on girls. I also had to go home at 3 in the morning!"

Amy teasingly ruffled Mikayla's hair. "Just dress nicely; you never know what happens," she said, sending her a wink before grabbing the last slice of pizza.

Mikayla looked around her. She's been living in Chicago for 3 years, and yet, she can't help but think about how good her life was back at Kinkow. She was a royal guard. Now, she's a police officer. She used to live with her father; now she lives with Amy, her first and closest friend in Chicago. Life was full of adventure back on the island, and she can't help but miss it sometimes.

How did she end up in Chicago in the first place?

Funny thing, she couldn't quite remember anymore.

 **_,,,,,,,,_**

"Hey! So, how was the date last night? Charming? Cute? Definitely the best you ever had?"

Mikayla frowned at her, looking up from the file she was reading. "No, it was horrible. Again."

Amy sighed and leaned against Mikayla's desk. "Girl, you gotta step up your game. I'm going to move out soon and you've gotta find a someone cute to share that cute apartment of ours with."

"I know. I…just..well, I can handle it by myself. Plus, it doesn't have to a guy."

Amy threw her a sympathetic smile. "You've got that right. I'll help you with the rent till Rory and I decide on an apartment of our own."

"Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Hey."

Mikayla raised her eyebrows in question at her friend.

"I hope you don't mind, but I scored a hot, solid date for you tonight at a pretty expensive restaurant. Hey, but only if you're up for it, of course," she added sheepishly.

Mikayla gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Tell him I'll meet him there at 7." 

**_,,,,,,,,_**

A knock on her apartment door sent Mikayla into utter surprise and shock. 

"He still has the guts to come here!? It's already 9 o'clock! Who does he think he is! I waited 2 hours in a stupid dress and looked like a fool sitting at a table all alone, with people coming up to me, saying "he's not coming, dear". What the actual-"

She swung the door open, her eyes burning with rage. But all her resolve to scream and hit the guy in front of her turned to ash.

"Mikayla! Are you alright! You haven't killed him, have you?" Amy asked worriedly, almost tripping on a heel scattered across the room. "Maybe I should just-"

Mikayla clutched the doorknob tightly, till her knuckles turned white. She couldn't believe it. No, she must be dreaming.

"You couldn't be-"

"Mikayla. Oh god, it really is you."

"B-Brady?"

Brady was holding a bouquet in his hands and clumsily handed it to her. "Uhm..uh.. f-for you?"

Mikayla took the bouquet and felt her heart beat faster. She couldn't believe he still remembered her favorite flowers. But soon, she remembered that this was the guy who stood her up tonight. She let go of the bouquet and glared at Brady.

"Who do you think you are! You stood me up on our date, you made me feel so foolish for even going on a date even if I really didn't want to anymore, and now you're what, barging into my life again?! You can't do that! Not you, out of all people."

"I-I just came to apologize. I didn't mean to ditch you; I just felt so nervous because maybe you were actually-"

"Save it. Goodnight."

"Mikayla, wait-"

And she slammed the door in his face.

Mikayla let out a breath she didn't realized she's been holding, and looked across the room to see Amy looking at her with a stunned expression.

"Uhm, maybe you'd want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

Amy gave her a bewildered look. "Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that." 

**_,,,,,,,,_  
**

"Girl, you've got give him a chance. It's a miracle that after 3 years, you finally found who you were looking for. I mean, you came here to find him in the first place, didn't you?"

Mikayla gave her a withering look. "Yeah, but that's not that point anymore. He changed. I changed. We both have to move on. Besides, he's the one who stood me up."

"Mikayla, you slammed the door in his face. He was just about to explain. I don't know about you, but check out the hallway before going to sleep. Goodnight. See you in the morning," Amy mumbled and walked to her room.

Mikayla looked wistfully at the door. Could he, really? Only one way to find out.

She opened the door slowly and her heart instantly melted at the sight of Brady sitting right outside her door. He was already snoring, and hugging the bouquet tightly to his chest. His hair was all ruffled as if he spent hours running his hands through it. Mikayla knelt down and gently tried to shake him awake.

"Ah! Tarantula people! Mason HELP!"

"Shhhh, Brady! It's just me."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his neck shyly. "Sorry."

She gave a light chuckle before facing him. "Why did you even ditch me tonight?"

Brady picked at the bouquet in his hands. "I was scared and nervous, you know? When your friend told me that she knew a nice girl named Mikayla who she wanted to set me up with, I was shocked and surprised. A tiny part of me hoped it was actually you, and one part was convinced that I'd better move on and…I don't know. I spent too much time thinking about it, like what was I going to say when I meet you. I got so worked up, that I didn't notice the time. But I swear, it wasn't my idea of leaving you there!" 

Mikayla let out a sigh. "I see. Maybe if it was me, I wouldn't even bother to come to your apartment. I'd just leave you there and never look back."

"Wow, thanks for that. So reassuring that I don't look one bit like a fool out here," he muttered sarcastically.

Mikayla smiled at him. "That makes us even then."

"Uhm…maybe I'd better go now. Huh, you still want it?" Brady asked, handing over the now crumpled bouquet.

"Uhm..yeah sure."

Mikayla gasped at the tingles shooting up her hand at the slightest contact of their hands. She quickly tried to hide her embarrassment by looking down at her feet.

"I'd better go."

She gave a nod.

He nodded back and began to walk towards the elevator. "Goodnight, Mikayla. See you around?"

"Sure. Wait. One more thing." 

"Yeah?" Brady said, striding up to her, looking at her expectantly.

"I-I-I uhm, I.. really.. what I want to say is… uhm..I'm so glad you…I still-"

Brady began to walk faster towards her till she stood there in front of him, close enough to touch. Mikayla bit her lip from gasping at the sudden contact when his hand touched her cheek.

"God, you're still cute when you get so flustered," he chuckled and his lips touched hers for the second time in years.

Her hands went around his neck to pull him closer. She has never felt this way before for so long; she'd forgotten how giddy it made her feel. In an attempt to pull him even closer, she run her hands through his hair, absentmindedly making him want her all the more.

His hands were at her waist now, lightly pressing into the small of her back. God, he missed her. She was worth the wait.

"Stop making out in the hallway and get in here, pronto!"

Startled, Mikayla roughly pushed Brady away from her, making him fall face flat onto the floor, but not before he screeched, "Oh my!"

"Look, I'm glad both of you made up; you can talk about your relationship status, like when will you two move in together and whatnot. Don't worry, you can smooch away again when I'm out of here," Amy looked at her watch and sighed, "after 20 minutes once Rory comes to pick me up from here."

The two of them looked at her, faces and lips flushed, and jaws almost touching the floor. 

"Well? Get in here! Don't want you two giving our neighbors a show!"

"She's so going to pay for this." Mikayla muttered while helping Brady get up.

Brady kissed her cheek and whispered. "Well, we've still got to thank her for setting us up."

With a lopsided grin, Mikayla faced him, "Yep, 100ths the charmer."


End file.
